lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
* Nos manca ance un parola per "notation". Esce "sistem de scrive" sufisi? Simon ** posable "nota" per "notation"? Jorj ** Me no gusta "nota" per "notation": esta ta es como si "parola" ta sinifia "lingua"! Simon **ma "nota" es prima un verbo. es como "completa" sinifia "completion". per la usa de "notation" como un sistem, me sujeste ce "sistem de scrive" sufisi bon. ---- *base \verbo to base , es baseda sur arciteta nova. **Esta es "funda". Ma posable "base" es prima un verbo? Simon *** me ia repete sin nesesa funda en article! Base ,prima un verbo ta es usable! *** On pote dise ce un ecipo "basi" (base \n + -i) se en un loca (= aplica un base a se). Triste, "basi" sinifia ja "deveni basa". Tota vos base es aparteni a nos :-) ***multe divertos! "base" como verbo es plu clar ce "basi" confusante,pf ***Me acorda. Simon ---- * senior Clive Sinclair o sir Clive Sinclair **Me no es serta. Posable an "cavalor", car "sir" es la titulo de un "knight". Simon ***sir Clive Sinclair sona plu bela ce cavalor Clive Sinclair! ---- * lojica ance \aj como medica, eletrica etc ? ** "Medica" no es un ajetivo. El es un de la multe nomes de siensas ce fini con "-ica" (cimica, fisica, fonetica, musica, politica, semantica). "Lojica" es un otra. Ma posable "eletrica" ta es prima un nom, de cual nos ta deriva "eletrical". La mesma per "eletronica". Simon **me gusta esta idea de "eletrical". Jorj ---- *crumpled paper? **paper plietos Simon **bon Jorj *pluck flowers? **colie flores, prende flores, estrae flores, saisi flores Simon *me pensa ce "prende" es la plu bon de estas. "saisi" sona multe estrema! Jorj *manual>manal(libro manal, labora manal etc) **"Manal" es bon per la sinifia "relatada a mano(s)", como en "labora manal". Ma un "manual" es simple un libro de referi: la lia con manos es sola etimolojial. Simon **Tu razona bon, ma me intende sutrae "manual", un parola nova rara usada, espresable par libro de mano o un de tu eleje :-) **Per ce sutrae "manual" cuando el no causa un problem? "Manal" e "manual" pote coesiste con sinifias diferente. Simon ** Car manual es deriva nonregulal latina de manus, e como on dise "pc de table" en dision., on ta dise "libro de mano" Sutrae ta gania un parola min en dision.! Jorj? :-) **la sinifia orijinal es perdeda, e donce nos ia introdui "manual" como un radis nova. ance, me sujeste forte ce "labora manal" no es un usa coreta per "manual labor." on debe dise "labora con manos". Jorj ---- *hundred-odd schools ? **sirca sento scolas, prosima sento scolas Simon ** Pf me intende forje un espresa simil, sento e alga scolas ? ** Ma "a hundred odd" sinifia "sirca sento", no "alga plu ce sento". Posable "alga sento scolas" es asetable (como un idiom), ma "sirca" e "prosima" pare plu clar. Simon **Ma Oxford dision. dise :7 (appended to a number, sum, weight, etc.) somewhat more than (forty odd; forty-odd people). **e American h.dision. dise: Being in excess of the indicated or approximate number, extent, or degree. Often used in combination: invited 30-odd guests. Donce des e alga scolas es clar, no? fias de eda des e alga anios= teenage girls ? ***Tu es coreta: me ia regarda en du otra disionarios, e los acorda con tu. Donce me ia malcomprende sempre esta espresa engles! Es strana ce la disionario ce me ia regarda ante me responde prima ia acorda con me malcomprende. "Des e alga" es bon. Ma "fias de eda des e alga anios" no es bon, car el conteni un segue de du nomes sin junta ("edas anios"). Me sujeste "fias con des e alga anios" (o "fias en se desenio du"). Simon *reparor--repairer **bon **ajuntada Simon *renativi --repatriate **bon **ajuntada Simon *corsa de ostaculos--hurdle race **bon **ajuntada, e me sujeste "curso de ostaculos" per "obstacle course" Simon **ance bon Jorj *animaleta--young of animals **bon **ajuntada Simon *masi-- \n clotting **bon **ajuntada Simon *reveninte (febro etc)--recurrent **bon **ajuntada Simon *(non)concluinte--(in)conclusive **bon **esce "concluos" ta es plu bon? Simon **me pensa no. "plen de concluis" no conveni! *coretable--correctable **bon **ajuntada Simon *noncoretable--incorrigible **bon **ajuntada Simon *modeli--modeling(fashion) **me pensa ce esta es oce, ma me no es serta Jorj **Me acorda. Si on modeli un veste, on aplica un model (un person) a el. Me pensa ce "modeli" pote sinifia ance "crea un model de" (con la otra sinifia de "-i"). Simon **ance bon. *tostador--toaster **bon **ajuntada Simon *sibercafe--cybercafe **bon **sibercaferia, no? Simon **a, si, natural! Jorj ---- * propensa = \a predispose> \v predispose; ** a, si. ** Pardona, esta ia es un era par me. Me ia coreti el. Simon * es "base" asetada como verbo ? ** no, car "base" us a base un nom, e nos ave "funda" per la verbo. * dieta intensa--Crash dieting **bon - ajuntada *curso intensa de engles-- crash course **bon - ajuntada *fria-- \v to cool **el debe es "fri" - ajuntada *redi--\v to network,networking **bon idea! - ajuntada *autoesposa e esposa manal(foto)-- a.e e manual exposure **autoesposa es bon, ma la otra debe es "esposa par mano" - ajuntada *ajusta esata o fin --fine tune (exposure etc) **me gusta "ajusta fin" - ajuntada ---- * Cara jorj , es "des e alga casas" ten-odd houses bon leteral ? **me no gusta el - el es strana. me no conose esta espresa en engles. me ta dise "sirca" des" per esta idea (si, me conose ce la usa de "odd" es intendeda per indica plu, no min cosas, ma me ta usa ancora "sirca"). si me nesesa indica esta la sinifia, me ta dise "des casas e alga plu. (me nota asi ce "plu" pote es un pronom!) Jorj *liscador + slider (en programa per ajusta brilia etc) **me gusta esta. nos ave ja "liscador" per "hovercraft", ma me no vide la posablia de confusa! - ajuntada Jorj ---- *senior Clive Sinclair o sir Clive Sinclair ? * Me no es serta. Posable an "cavalor", car "sir" es la titulo de un "knight". Simon * Jorj,tu opina ?